


Family Night

by Sallux



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallux/pseuds/Sallux
Summary: This was it. This was how it ended. Not because of a bomb in your apartment, or some psycho trying to kidnap you, but, because your poor, sweet, innocent Fiancé stops thinking when he’s playing games!





	Family Night

“Yoosung, Come help me with the dishes.”  
“Right away Mistress.”   
You froze midstep hoping beyond hope that your family hadn’t heard his response. Glancing at your parents sitting at the dining room table you knew you’d had no such luck. If the uncomfortable grimace on your father’s face and the shock on your mother’s were any indication. This was clearly far more than either had ever wanted to know about one of their children. To make matters worse your brother started laughing almost to the point of hysterics, causing you to cover your face in a half hearted attempt to hide your embarrassment. 

This was it. This was how it ended. Not because of a bomb in your apartment, or some psycho trying to kidnap you, but, because your poor, sweet, innocent Fiancé stops thinking when he’s playing games!

Yoosung’s LoLoL character died as he realized what he just said a look of abject horror replacing his normal smile as he turned bright red and looked to be on the verge of tears. 

You tried to think of something to defuse the awkward tension when you heard a familiar sound. Your brother had opened the RFA messenger on his phone. No, you thought, this can’t possibly be happening. 

“Oh man, I have got to tell Seven about this. He’ll never let you live it down!”

You knew letting him join was going to comeback and bite you in the ass one day, but never could you have imagined it being because of something like this. In that second you made a decision. 

Seven could never know.

Yoosung noticed the change in your stance, from embarrassed to determined, just as you lunged for your brother.   
“MC NO! He’s not worth it!”


End file.
